1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices get smaller, the components within these devices must get smaller as well. Because of this, there has been an increased demand for the miniaturization of components and greater packaging density. Integrated Circuit (IC) package density is primarily limited by the area available for die mounting and the height of the package. One way of increasing the density is to stack multiple die vertically in an IC package. Stacking multiple die will maximize function and efficiency of the semiconductor package.
Conventionally, a semiconductor package is constructed in such a manner that semiconductor chips sawed from a wafer are electrically connected with a substrate and, simultaneously, connected with a motherboard, being encapsulated up with an encapsulant. Recently, attempts have been made to stack a plurality of semiconductor chips serving as main components of the semiconductor package to maximize the performance of the semiconductor package. A recent semiconductor package has multifunction and high performance owing to combination of a flash memory chip and a SRAM device, combination of a logic chip and a flash memory chip, combination of a digital chip and an analog chip or combination of a digital signal processor and a flash memory chip, for example. Furthermore, the semiconductor package having the semiconductor chips stacked therein is widely used for cellular phones, personal digital assistants, camcorders, PCs, routers and other portable products because it can satisfy a high memory density while having a small volume.
However, existing stack type semiconductor packages have the limitation of requiring an extraordinarily thick adhesive layer between the chips so as to prevent the conductive wire of the lower chip from contacting the bottom surface of the upper chip and thus creating an electrical short.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem.